


The Difference Between Kisses

by Navybluewings



Series: Kissing Booth [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, M/M, Pining, bi-sexual sugawara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 13:58:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8803522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Navybluewings/pseuds/Navybluewings
Summary: Sugawara isn't expecting much attention when being paired up with Daichi for the kissing booth. It's no secret that the captain is attractive inside and out, a feature that hasn't been lost on the female population or the third year setter. Still, Suga is in no rush to tell Daichi this, content with pining for his best friend in silence.
But the reveal of Suga's sexual orientation and Daichi's curiosity will change their relationship forever. And Sugawara isn't sure if that's a good thing or not.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Gah I'm so happy that people enjoyed the second part of this series! So here is my third installment, with our favorite mom and pops pair! Enjoy.

“Don’t forget we’re meeting at the oak tree tonight. The fireworks start at 8:30, so try to get there early!” Sugawara’s voice was loud as he called out to the two first years he had just replaced at the kissing booth. Hinata’s smile was bright even from a distance, the small spiker jumping in place while he waved back to Suga in recognition.

 

“And eat some real food; if I find out you’re filling up on cotton candy and soda, you’re on cleanup duty all next week.” Daichi’s stern advice was only answered with a slight nod by Kageyama before he snagged Hinata’s hand and yanked him into the crowd. Both third years sighed once the two were out of sight, the captain rubbing the bridge of his nose. “Leave it to those two to kiss each other instead of their customers.” 

 

“We all knew it was going to happen eventually; the two are practically dating as it is,” Sugawara replied, his smile endearing. He replayed the way Hinata eagerly re-told the story, eyes wide with excitement and hand refusing to leave his setter’s. Kageyama only spoke to critique something the shorter boy said, looking far more uncomfortable that his teammate. Still, he didn’t let go of Hinata’s hand, even when his other one was tugging at Hinata’s hair in irritation.

 

“If this messes up their practice, I’m going to make them do suicides until their legs fall off.” The imagery Daichi painted made the setter laugh, hoping to ease his friend with a pat on the shoulder. 

 

“I think it’ll only make them a stronger duo. What could make a better bond than two people in love?”

 

“Don’t you think you’re giving our first years a little too much credit?”

 

“ ‘Our’ first years?” Suga asked, his smile teasing. “You really are a father to them, huh?”

 

“That’s not even funny,” Daichi groaned, burying his face in his hands. Suga only laughed playfully, and the captain peeked through his fingers to watch his teammate’s cheeks flush with mirth. “Don’t act like you’ve never played mother hen to the team.”

 

“I won’t deny that,” Suga admitted, pulling his legs up so his heels sat at the edge of his seat. His long arms wrapped around his legs, resting his cheek on his knee. Once comfortable, Suga glanced up to Daichi, surprised to find his quiet captain watching him. “What’s the matter?”

 

“Huh?”

 

“You were staring at me.” It wasn’t until Suga sent him a smile that Daichi jumped, looking away from the setter to stare out at the crowd. 

 

“How are you going to help with the booth if you’re curled up like that?” Sugawara let out a quiet hum at the question, knowing it had not been what Daichi had originally been thinking about.  
Staying by his side for three years had given Suga the ability to read Daichi better than almost anyone else. When his nose crinkled before he spoke, it was a tell that Daichi was nervous. Suga, however, never used that knowledge against his friend. Even now, Sugawara ignored his quiet curiosity to answer Daichi’s question. 

 

“I don’t plan to have too many clients asking to kiss me when you’re here.”

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

 

“You’re more popular than you give yourself credit for. A few girls from our class were asking me when you were slotted for our booth. I can only assume why they wanted to know.” At Suga’s explanation, Daichi scowled and sunk lower in his seat. It was unusual to see his teammate slouch, which meant the information bothered him more than the setter expected.

 

“Did you tell them?”

 

“Was I supposed to hide it?”

 

“No, sorry, I just…” Daichi fumbled with his words, and the look of frustration was a little cuter than Daichi would ever assume. “I guess I just don’t get what the big deal is with these kinds of things.”

 

“You’re talking about the kissing booth?” Suga guessed, Daichi quick to nod.

 

“I’m more than happy to help Takeda-san out, but I can’t say I was thrilled to hear what we were doing.”

 

“May I ask why?” Sugawara was always cautious when it came to personal matters and Daichi. It wasn’t that the captain was cold; he always took notice of those in his care. He worried for his first years, tried to mentor his second years, and had always been aware of the needs Asahi and Sugawara had before they even seemed to notice. Yet when it came to his own feelings, Daichi tended to avoid the topic. His parents had filed for divorce their second year, though nobody would have been able to tell. Daichi never let his concentration of becoming the perfect Karasuno team waver, no matter how ugly the divorce got. He focused on his receives, his school work, and any of his friends needs. It was this strength that so many people admired, and probably got him the role of captain for his third year.

 

But sometimes, when Daichi had thought nobody was watching him, the unwavering boy let his pain and sorrow edge his eyes. The look alone always made Suga’s heart clench in pain. Why did their captain feel like he couldn’t tell Suga the truth? It would have been easy to ask, yet Suga remained quiet. It was mostly because he respected Daichi too much to pry. He stood by his side with a warm smile and hoped his presence could do what his words could not. Daichi never complained, and he never pulled away. Somehow, that eased the setter’s heart, though he had hoped for something...more. Being by his side for three years had made Suga vulnerable to thoughts he was sure would not be welcomed by Daichi. 

 

“A kiss isn’t meant to be a prize that you can buy.” To hear Daichi willingly speaking about the subject was surprising to Suga, but the captain didn’t notice as his thumb flicked an old ticket on the counter. “It you don’t like the person, then what’s point?”

 

“I never knew you were the romantic type,” Suga teased, though he was sure it was to cover the weird ‘thump’ that resonated in his chest. Daichi tried to cover his flushing cheeks by scratching the back of his neck and averting his eyes.

 

“I guess it’s a weird view to take when we’re still teenagers.” It wasn’t the first time that Daichi had splintered away from the traditional adolescent route. Many of their teammates always teased the captain for being an ‘old man’, despite being the same age as Asahi and Sugawara. It had more to do with his no nonsense behavior and traditional values that Daichi had no shame in hiding. But for the first time, Suga could see a flicker of disappointment in his normally proud friend. Hoping to ease some of that trepidation, Suga shrugged and leaned his shoulder into Daichi’s.

 

“You’ve always been mature for our age. It’s one of the reasons so many girls find you attractive. If our classmates had heard what you just said, I’m sure their hearts would have melted.” Not that he was going on personal experience. When Daichi looked back to him, Suga tried to hide his own heart’s flutter with a warm smile. “I like this side of you, Daichi.” 

 

“But you don’t agree with my view on kissing.” Tapping his chin, Suga pursed his lips to roll the statement around in his head. 

 

“I think I understand the concept of what you’re saying.” Growing more confident with his explanation, Suga’s words flowed easier than he expected. “Kisses between two people who truly love each other probably feels like...lightening.”

 

“Lightening?”

 

“It’s rare, exciting, makes a shiver run down your spine. It feels like you were always destined to kiss that one person. Takes your breath away, yet leaves you wanting more. It’s...magic.” Maybe he was the romantic one. His eyelids had lowered as he spoke, gaze unable to focus on anything specific. It was hard to describe a feeling he had yet to obtain, but when he imagined the feelings he was sure he’d get when kissing a specific...person, this was what he felt. He immersed himself in the warm feeling, not realizing his fingers have drifted up to brush against his own lower lip. “It just comes naturally.”

 

“Have you experienced that?” It took a second for Suga to realize Daichi had directed the question to him, the setter releasing a soft laugh while he shook his head. 

 

“Not really. I’ve kissed a few people, but nothing stands out as magical. The closest would probably be my first kiss, but we were young and he had a tendency to slobber-”

 

“He?” Suga’s breath stopped for a second at his slip up, unable to take his gaze away from the surprised look on Daichi’s face. 

 

“Ah, well...yes.” It didn’t look like Daichi knew how to respond to the information, so Suga brushed his hair from his eyes and tried to keep his smile from showing his sliver of panic. “I never really talked about it, did I? About being bi-sexual. I don’t really talk about it much, so I apologize for suddenly dropping this on you.”

 

“No, it’s okay!” As Daichi did with everything, the captain accepted Suga’s secret, showing it didn’t bother him by leaning into their shoulder contact. “I guess I just assumed that...you know I have no qualms about this. Nishinoya is bi-sexual, and we’ve never treated him as anything different. And now with Hinata and Kageyama, we-”

 

“I didn’t mean to hide it, Daichi.” Suga cut off the fumbling guy with a laugh. “I know our teammates would never shun someone for something like this. My parents know about it, too, before you start asking about that. They’ve been supportive of me since I was young to explore whatever will make me happy in life.” 

 

“Ah, good.” Daichi rubbed his cheek with a sheepish smile that Suga could only describe as endearing. “I’m the same. As your parents, I mean. Because you know that I’ll always consider you my best friend, and I wanna see you with someone who makes you happy.” 

 

“Thank you,” Suga said, and when the captain only nodded in response, the setter assumed the conversation had reached it’s end. Even if they wanted to continue, they were distracted by the first set of customers of the day. His prediction had been right; girls seemed to flock to the stand to get their shot at kissing the sports captain. Daichi always was polite in their requests. Despite his earlier reservations about the task, he never let it show on his face. Schooled in the art of hiding his own feelings, Daichi continued to play his part as the thoughtful third year for each girl bearing a ticket. Sugawara did not go without his own admirers; Daichi had a look that could only be described as curious when the first girl approached his co-captain for a kiss. The two swapped small conversation with a few of their classmates that passed the booth, and the mood of the booth stayed in good spirits for their time spent there. 

 

“Which gender do you prefer kissing?” So it was a little surprising that Daichi tagged back to their previous conversation when a crowd of girls walked past them. Sugawara peeked over to his dark-haired friend, Daichi’s eyes looking anywhere but his setter. The look of modesty made Suga roll his eyes, punching Daichi’s shoulder hard enough to make him jump. 

 

“Don’t be shy; I’d expect that look from Asahi!” Mentioning the timid giant made both teens laugh, Suga leaning back in his chair to gaze up at the sky. “But to answer your question...it’s kind of hard to compare them.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“I guess it’s because they’re so different. They’re identical acts, but different at the same time. It’s hard to explain.” 

 

“Ah, I see.” Sugawara could only assume the loss of Daichi’s smile came from his curiosity. Even though volleyball was his favorite, he still had a thirst for knowledge, and not understanding something could frustrate him. Sure, something like this was not academic, but it was the most logical reason for Daichi’s furrowed eyebrows and missing smile. 

 

“Give me some time to think about it,” Suga offered, hoping the suggestion would help appease Daichi’s curiosity. The captain tensed at the statement, but Suga didn’t think much into it when Daichi nodded. 

For a few minutes after that neither spoke, Suga trying to think of the words to best articulate his thoughts on Daichi’s question. Describing a kiss of a girl was no problem, mainly because he knew Daichi would have an easier time relating to it. Even if he didn’t get the wording right, Daichi could fill in the things he missed with his own experiences. But when it came to describing the kiss of a guy, there was a little hesitation. How much was _too_ much information? Would Daichi get grossed out? He didn’t think so; his best friend was very accepting of Noya. He had even tried his best to give his underclassman love advice a few months ago, though the libero refused to tell either captain who the mystery man was. Daichi had blushed through the whole experience, yet he never seemed uncomfortable or disgusted by the situation. But would describing a kiss between two men be different than that?

 

“Excuse me.” The feminine voice that floated through the air was warm enough to draw Suga’s attention, his brown gaze catching the black strands pushed around by the wind. The girl in front of them was a second year, though Suga couldn’t say he knew her personally. She held an air about her that seemed to exude confidence, differing from most of the girls who had stepped in front of their booth. 

 

“Hello,” Suga answered with a smile, his hand raised to take the ticket from the participant. “Who did you buy a ticket for?”

 

“Both of you.” The flash of orange and black was a first for the duo, and Sugawara felt the spark of surprise shift in his stomach. Automatically his eyes flickered to Daichi, and he almost laughed at just how bright Daichi’s face was. It wasn’t like this was new territory; the past two hours had been filled with nothing _but_ kissing girls. Still, it seemed like sharing a kiss with the same girl embarrassed the captain. Too tempted to ignore the chance, Suga slapped Daichi’s back, causing the dark-haired boy to lurch forward. 

 

“I’ll let you do the honors first, Daichi!” 

 

“O-Of course.” 

 

Clearing his throat while he straightened, Daichi looked more than uncomfortable as he barely managed a polite ‘thank you’ to the girl leaning closer to him. Suga’s arm was resting on the front of the booth as he watched, wondering why this one girl had gotten such a visceral response from Daichi. The captain had able to keep his composure throughout most of their shift; was the fact that Sugawara would be kissing her after throwing him off his game? The thought was further emphasized when the kiss lacked the finesse that Daichi had used earlier, though the girl didn’t seem to mind when she pulled away with a smile. Almost instantly, the setter found Daichi’s eyes on his own, which caused him to blink and tilt his head. There was something... _indescribable_ lighting the guy’s eyes, and Sugawara could feel it hit low in his stomach without warning. For the first time all day, the setter felt a warmth in his cheeks as he turned his attention to the girl in front of him. 

 

He was much smoother in his kiss, but he couldn’t quite relax as he rewarded the second year for her contribution to their booth. Maybe it was the fact that her lips were a little softer than his mind was prepared for. Or maybe it was because he could feel Daichi’s unwavering gaze on them as the two pulled away from each other. She looked a little dazed from Suga’s kiss, her face full of sudden modesty as she barely nodded her head and scampered off. Though he wanted to properly wave and call out his thanks, Sugawara’s attention was drawn back to the brown gaze beside him. Almost instantly Suga’s heart raced, which was confusing to the setter. What was causing this strong reaction? His eyes refused to stray from Daichi’s, and without reason his tongue moved to wet his suddenly dry lips. 

 

“Have you thought about my question?” Again, Daichi’s nose had scrunched. Just what did Daichi continue to hide from his co-captain? And why did Suga suddenly want to expose Daichi’s tell? 

 

“A girl’s kiss…” Sugawara’s fingers pressed to his lower lip, and the soft touch suddenly broke the spell between the two. The light-haired boy’s eyes honed in on the two tickets still bunched in his other clammy hand. His voice shook at the start of his sentence, and for the life of him he couldn’t understand why. “It’s soft, dainty. It’s got a warm...comforting feeling. Like when you fall into bed after a long day of practice. It’s accepting, and you want to protect them. That’s what it feels like when I kiss a girl.”

 

“Okay.” The one word shouldn’t have held so much undertone, yet Suga instantly knew what Daichi was waiting for. If Suga was a gambling man, he’d make the bet that Daichi hadn’t seriously cared about his first description. Before, the setter had worried that Daichi would be put off by talking about the feel of kissing another guy. But now, with the steady gaze of his captain trained on his hesitating mouth, Suga wondered if he had read the situation wrong. 

 

“But a guy is more savory, like...it makes you feel strong. Powerful. Like you could fight an army and still run a mile afterwards. It’s...unpredictable, like a storm, can suck you in and flip you over in a second if you let it.” Like a magnet, Suga’s gaze was drawn back to Daichi, his worlds tumbling out like water. “A kiss like that can be overwhelming, with the right person.” 

 

The sentence hung in the air between them, but Daichi made no attempt to disrupt it. His face was flushed again, but his eyes didn’t waver from Suga’s. There was a fear swelling inside of the co-captain; had he revealed too much? Had his statement given Daichi too big of a peek into his normally well-hidden feelings? It was one thing for his best friend to know about his bi-sexuality; but how well would he fare with knowing of his schoolyard crush? Suga felt an uncomfortable tug in his gut at the thought. Was that all it was to him? Or had he tried to fool himself into thinking it was something so benign? Years of infatuation couldn’t simply be a crush, right? 

 

And why wasn’t Daichi saying anything?

 

_It’s because he’s not sure how to respond, obviously._ Suga’s own mind chastised him for letting the moment last this long. Ignoring the slight pain that flickered in his heart at Daichi’s lack of a response (what was he expecting, Daichi to flirt back? As if the captain even knew how to flirt!), Sugawara let out a gentle laugh and changed the subject to Daichi’s plan to defeating Kuroo and Kenma at next week’s practice match. Volleyball was a safe topic the the two could meet on an even playing field. There was no ambiguous questions of what a set felt like, or the difference between Hinata and Asahi’s spike.

 

Daichi still took a few seconds to flow into the convenient escape route Suga paved for him, and there was a strain to the conversation that Sugawara was trying to move past. Daichi did his best to smile or scold at the right times, and he even managed to give a good lecture to Tsukishima and Yamaguchi when the two came to relieve them from their posts at the kissing booth. Sugawara took his role on as the maternal voice, reminding the two to do their best for the team. Tsukishima looked as bored as he always did, headphones already poised over his ears and he shrugged Daichi’s lecture of ‘taking the job seriously’ away. Yamaguchi looked a little pale underneath his flourish of freckles, but shook off Suga’s look of concern with a weak laugh. Knowing the server wouldn’t divulge in whatever was bothering him, Suga simply reminded the brunette of their meeting spot before the third years walked away. 

 

“That wasn’t too bad, right?” The positive tone of the light haired man was supposed to help the strain of his friend’s shoulders loosen, but Daichi was only able to muster a half smile in response. His last attempt at avoiding the awkward tension failed, and Suga couldn’t help but let out a sigh that raised the eyebrow of his friend.

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

“Shouldn’t I be asking that?” Daichi didn’t seem to know what Suga was implying, so the setter laced his fingers behind his back and gazed out at the line of stalls in front of them. “You got really awkward after I explained the difference between them...the kisses. I’m sorry, I hadn’t meant to make you feel uncomfortable.” 

 

“I wasn’t uncomfortable.” Daichi’s blunt statement paused Suga’s walk, and his eyes were only able to catch the hint of the coach’s blush as he shoved his hands into his pants pockets. “Not about that, at least.”

 

“Then why did you get all awkward after?” Now the red hue on Daichi’s cheek was full blown, a surprising response from a guy who was the master at hiding his feelings. What was going on here? Suga had yet to resume the walk, which he instantly regretted when someone bumped into him from behind. He stumbled until meeting the firm chest of his captain, who had the quick reflexes to catch Suga against him. “Sorry, I-”

 

“Come on.” 

 

“Huh?” A tug on his arm hardly gave the setter time to argue, so Suga let his best friend drag him toward the side of the crowd. They squeezed between two booths, the shadows of the stalls making goosebumps rise on Suga’s bare arms. Though it was springtime, the shade was colder than the sunlit festival. The space behind the stalls was deserted, though that wasn’t surprising. Who would want to hang out behind here with so much going on in the festival? Apparently Daichi, who hadn’t let go of his arm as he turned to face the shorter man with a nod. 

 

“There, better.” 

 

“Better for what?” _Besides freezing_ Suga wanted to add, but he knew he was being a little melodramatic. Daichi let out a slow breath, which grabbed the setter’s attention quickly. Why did he look so serious right now? The only times Suga saw this look on Daichi was when they were on the court or Daichi was about to make some speech to spring his team into action. 

 

“I wasn’t uncomfortable at the booth. I was...curious.” He knew his eyes widened at the curveball, his lungs forgetting to expand as he tried to process just what Daichi was implying. But the determined look on Daichi’s face made Suga realize that he wasn’t done. “It’s not like I’ve never really thought about it before; not a lot, but it’s happened once or twice.” 

 

“What are you talking about, Daichi?” Suga asked, not really sure if he was hearing Daich correctly. 

 

“When I saw you kiss that girl, and heard what you felt when you kissed a guy, the thought came back. Your explanation just made me even more curious, and I couldn’t really shake the thought of kissing you out of my head.” He spoke about it like they were discussing a homework grade or new volleyball play. But that one statement had left Suga breathless. The only people he knew who thought about this stuff were the ones who were questioning their sexuality, like him and Noya. But Daichi? The no-nonsense, sweetly straight captain of their team thought about kissing boys before? No, not boys, _him_. If this had been anyone else, Suga would have instantly thought they were yanking his leg from his earlier confession. But not his friend, who looked guilty for worrying the co-captain. Suga listened silently as Daichi continued with little hesitation. “That’s why I got quiet toward the end of our shift. I didn’t know how to properly tell you. But it wasn’t your fault at all. I take responsibility.”

 

“Oh.” Because what else was he supposed to say when his best friend (and long time, unobtainable until three seconds ago crush) admitted to thinking about kissing him? And had he implied that he had thought about it before the kissing booth? There was a lull of conversation between them, the mute sounds of laughter and sickly sweet music barely brushing their ears. It left enough room in his eardrums to fully appreciate how hard his heart was beating. Had Suga fallen asleep at the booth? That was the only logical explanation. And yet he felt the coldness of the shade over them, and he was pretty sure even he couldn’t dream up how good Daichi looked with an uncomfortable blush and a side-glance.

 

“Do you want to go back to the fest-”

 

“Are you still curious?” 

 

The question was out before Suga could stop himself, freezing both teens in the shade of the stall. He wasn’t sure who was more stunned at the question; Daichi or himself. The hand still wrapped around his arm tightened but didn’t pull away from the shorter male, Suga’s breath coming out slowly. His eyes were desperate to pull away from Daichi’s stare, the captain’s poker face making his heart rapidly slam into his ribcage. Why didn’t he just say ‘no’ and end this trainwreck of a conversation? It was the only rational thing to do. If Daichi rejected Suga, the setter could force a smile and re-direct their conversation until he could lick his wounds once alone later that night. There would be none of the tension that was now shifting between them, threatening to swallow them whole. Daichi just needed to say-

 

“I am.” 

 

The words shattered the thick air, but not the way Suga was expecting. He watched, transfixed, as Daichi took a quiet step toward him, the setter almost flinching when a palm was pressed against his jawline. As if expected, Suga tilted his head up willingly, the hand on his bicep loosening before sliding down his arm to rest at his wrist. Again, Daichi was giving him a look that he couldn’t read, despite the years he had been watching his best friend. Or, maybe he could, but he was just too nervous to be wrong. The redness in his cheeks could just be from the sun (that wasn’t hitting them), and the trembling thumb brushing Suga’s cheek could be from the coldness of shade (which contradicted his first explanation). There was no guarantee that Daichi was feeling the same heat swelling in his chest, only Suga’s intuition, and that made Suga’s heart tremble. What if he was wrong? 

 

“Is it okay if it’s me?” _You only want me, right?_ Was the real question to be asked, but Suga wasn’t ready for the answer. Daichi swallowed instantly at Suga’s voice, and the setter could suddenly see a flash of nerves in the dark eyes above him. Forgetting his own turmoil, Suga reacted, his hand rising up to place a comforting pat over Daichi’s heart. “This could just be curiosity. It doesn’t have to be anything special.” 

 

“I know.” Daich paused before he leaned down, his final words brushing over the parted lips of the setter. “But I think it will be.”

 

For a second, Sugawara felt nothing. Maybe it was his mind blanked over the idea that Daichi thought kissing Suga was special. But then his mind shut down, and his lips ignited with a warmth he was sure he’d never have the chance to taste. Daichi’s lips were firm, but not rough, and Suga felt his knees weaken at the feelings inside him. The hand on his wrist moved to his waist, as if aware of his weakness. The faint taste of caramel reminded Suga of the apples they had eaten before going to the booth, and it was only then he realized their mouths were opened in the kiss. All thoughts of taking over the kiss were shoved far into the back of his mind, relishing the feeling of Daichi’s mouth conquering his own. He thought the captain would be hesitant, unsure of what to do when kissing another man. 

 

But he was pleasantly wrong, and Suga felt his throat vibrate with a moan at Daichi’s suave kiss. Their bodies were closer now, though he wasn’t sure who moved. Suga’s hands slid to the back of Daichi’s head, weaving through the short hair. Daichi didn’t move away from the touch, continuing to kiss the setter for a few more seconds before slowly separating their lips. He knew he should have opened his eyes to gauge Daichi’s face, but Sugawara kept them closed to allow the feeling to linger on his mouth. His nerves tingled, his body felt warm, and for just one more moment he wanted to cherish the specialness of this feeling. The kiss had felt like a flash of...

 

“Sugawara-”

 

“Could you tell the difference?” He wasn’t ready to hear what came after his name, so instead he posed his own question before finally opening his eyes. Like he expected, Daichi’s eyes were on him, so Suga gave a grin to try and his his insecurity. “Between a girl and a guy’s kiss?” 

 

“Yeah.” The soft touch of their foreheads widened Suga’s gaze, though Daichi had closed his own and let the smallest of smiles tug at his lips. “Girls kiss sweet, and I’m not really sure if boys kiss savory. But you, Sugawara...you kiss like lightening.” 

 

Unsure of how to deal with the welling of emotions in his throat, Suga slammed his eyes shut and tightened his grasp on the hair in his hands. He had always, in the three years he had grown to adore the captain, expected his feelings to stay hidden or be discarded once exposed. But even knowing all of Daichi’s tells, Suga hadn’t been ready for acceptance and mutual feelings. Daichi was quiet as Suga bit the inside of his cheek, knowing the pain was the only way he could prove this wasn’t a dream. And when he realized he wasn’t going to wake up, because this was in fact reality, Suga let out a noise that he didn’t recognize before tilting his head back up for another soul-stealing kiss. Daichi, who wasn’t prepared for the attack, lost his balance and the two stumbled back into the wall of one of the booth. The motion didn’t stop Suga’s mouth from deepening their connection, and Daichi only needed a second to join back into Suga’s kiss. 

 

It was second nature now, and Suga wasn’t going to think about anything but how good it felt to be kissed by his best friend. He didn’t struggle when Daichi’s hands hoisted him up and pinned him to the booth, only clutching his shoulders and moaning the captain’s name in pleasure. Everything was overwhelming him, but he wanted to drown in this feeling. Daichi pressed his tongue to the inside of Suga’s mouth in response to his setter’s noise, Suga willingly letting him lead the kiss again. Their lips only parted for a moment before kissing again, and Sugawara wondered just how much ‘curiosity’ Daichi had let build up. The thought was quickly washed away with the deepening of their kiss, Sugawara immersing himself in all that was Daichi. 

 

The difference between kissing Sawamura Daichi and anyone else was obvious and easy to explain; Sugawara could only taste lightning with his captain. 

 

And he loved it; just as much as he loved Daichi.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading. I hope that you liked it, and are looking forward to our next pair (can you guess who??? It's pretty obvious). Leave me some comments to let me know how I'm doing and look out for the next installment!


End file.
